


Ashes

by saint_troll



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-10
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams of Jack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from livejournal to here.

Showers of gray ash rained down from the darkened skies blanketing the mountain with the remaining essence of a cowboy's heart that had never left. Ennis sat perched upon a rock looking over where a herd had once stood. The ash settled upon his hat as he stood silent remembering a day so far gone, but still not forgotten.

A lasso swiveled and swished above Jack's head. Winking as the sunlight flashed in his eyes, he took aim at Ennis' hunched form. Hands buried deep within pockets, Ennis dared a playful glance up at Jack only to be startled out of his ponderings as the lasso slid over and tightened about his torso.

Jack let out a hearty laugh and walked up to Ennis. As he lifted the slackened rope over his head, Ennis grabbed Jack's wrist. The sly smile that passed over his lips only spurred things further as Jack took a few steps back as if to flee. Taking his chance, Ennis tackled him. They tumbled down the slope of the mountain landing in each others arms. Jack had never looked so beautiful in Ennis' eyes.

Blinking mournful tears out of his eyes, Ennis looked down to his boots. The ashes, what he now realized to be Jack's ashes, fell from the brim of his hand and landed at his feet. So much of life had passed the both of them by. The ever-lengthening times apart... had left Ennis with such few memories and an ever-deepening doubt at the choices he'd made. Mourning not only Jack, but all the time they could have had together if Ennis had decided to go to Mexico.

And with regret fresh on his mind, Ennis awoke to yet another muggy morning in a bunk that despite changing with every job he takes then loses remained the same. Lonely. He can almost feel the ashes under his fingertips as he brings the shirts hanging upon his wall once again to his face. The scent of Jack surrounding him before the day weighed down upon him fully.

Well-worn clothes are pulled from his closet and slid over his form, his beat-up hat placed up on his head as he stepped out of his bunk onto the brittle grass burnt dry in the ever-passing midday sun.

The skies are dark and Ennis wished that no matter the impossibility of it, that Jack's ashes darkened the skies now rather than the lonely plot which they occupied.


End file.
